Christmas Day at Anubis
by A Reviewing Reader
Summary: "All in all, it was a great Christmas to celebrate with everyone. And with Fabian's arms around her and her eating a caramel apple, Nina would not like it any other way."  My entry to pieface98's challenge!  :


Disclaimer: I don't own HoA.

Here's my entry to pieface98's challenge! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

_Bzzz . . ._ The noise awoke Nina, who sat up in bed and pushed her waves of dirty blonde hair out of her face. She blearily opened her eyes, groaning quietly, and peered at the source of the sound.

Her phone was glowing in the dim light of the sun that was shining into her and Amber's room. She grabbed it, first checking the time, six in the morning and still dark out, then checked the message. It was from Fabian.

Nina's heart fluttered for a moment. She checked the message:

_Nina-meet me at my room door._  
><em>Fabian<em>

She texted back, _Ok. C u in 5._

She got out of bed, freezing when the bed softly creaked in fear of waking up her roommate, but the blonde did not stir, so Nina grabbed her robe and put on her slippers. She opened the door a crack, and tip-toed downstairs. She carefully descended the stairs, knowing that one misstep and the boards would creak, awakening Victor.

She landed on the solid wooden floor of the hallway, only letting off a soft thud in the silent air around her. She paused for a moment, making sure that no one was moving toward her or had heard her.

"Nina!" a voice whispered to her right. She turned to see Fabian opening his door, poking his head out. He smiled and crept out of his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked forward, holding something behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back?" she asked.

He put a finger to his lips, continuing to walk to the door. Nina followed behind, still confused as to what he was doing or talking about. He opened the front door, letting in a blast of cold wind that left Nina shivering, walked outside, and closed the door, leaving only a crack of it open.

They leaned against the wall, their breath making snowy white puffs in the frigid air. Nina was shivering quite a lot in her robe and slippers, but she felt bad for Fabian who did not even have a robe on, just a shirt and pants.

He revealed a thin, well-wrapped present from behind his back, proffering it to Nina. She smiled at him, taking it, then shoved his shoulder playfully.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" she whispered.

He laughed, shaking his head. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," he said.

"What is it?" she asked. She shook the box, hearing a loud clattering inside.

"Open it," he replied.

Nina gave him a sly glance, ripped off the purple bow, and stuck it on his head. Fabian poked her from the side, and she squealed out loud.

"Hey! Stop, I'm ticklish!" she said.

"Oh really?" he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He continued to poke her in the side, and Nina burst out laughing.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she said between laughs. She dropped the present on the porch, grabbed his wrists and looked him straight in the eye. "Seriously, stop," she said with a wide smile.

Nina picked up the present, gazing down at how well it was wrapped. It was a long and thin box elegantly wrapped in blue paper. "Did you do this yourself?" she inquired.

"Yeah. My mother used to make me wrap Christmas presents for my family every year. So, I kind of picked up the skill," Fabian said modestly.

"Well, it looks great. You're mother should be proud," Nina said, beginning to rip the paper off of the box. "Sorry for destroying your work, though," she added.

After tearing off the paper, there was a pretty white box, with the words "Taylor Swift" written in gold cursive. Nina stared at it, not believing that he had got her exactly what she wanted for Christmas.

"You did not get this for me," she said, still in awe.

"I did," he said.

She lifted the lid of the box and gasped. Inside was a long, sterling silver chain, and at one end laid a gorgeous pendant: a replica of Taylor Swift's sparkly guitar. But inside of just little sparkles on the guitar, there were almost minuscule diamonds that adorned the pendant. The strings and outline of the guitar were sterling silver also, and in the little light of the sun rising, the guitar cast rainbows around the area.

Nina picked up the chain and continued to just stare at it, amazed at the colors that reflected on her face. She glanced over to Fabian, who was only looking at her with a smile. She laid the necklace back in the box, put the box on the ground, and threw her arms around Fabian. He was startled for a moment, but quickly returned the hug.

"I love it. So much," she murmured into his shirt. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are so amazing. I could never ask for a better boyfriend." Nina pulled back to look at him. "How on earth did you afford it?" Nina's arms were still around his neck, making Fabian hesitate to uncurl his arms from around her waist.

Fabian smiled softly. "I worked hard over the summer break. My parents gladly rewarded me after doing all of those chores."

Nina's eyes softened gazing into his blue ones. "I can't believe you would do that, for me."

"I would do anything for you, Nina," he whispered.

She smiled, bringing her hands forward to tangle in his hair. She noticed something above her and looked up, then bit her lip, blushing. He looked up, too, then turned scarlet.

"Mistletoe?" he said softly.

Nina nodded. And brought her lips to his.

It was literally like a firework went off, there were so many sparks between them. They both pulled away, at the same time, both beaming at each other.

There was a wolf whistle, and they both turned in surprise to see Jerome and Alfie glancing down at them from the crack left open in the doorway.

"Nice look for you, Rutter!" Jerome called, noting the purple bow on his head. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Good one, Fabian!" Alfie said. Nina crumpled the wrapping paper into a ball and threw it at them, to which Jerome and Alfie closed the door.

Nina and Fabian both stood up, each groaning after sitting down for so long. Nina picked up the crumpled ball of wrapping paper and her thin box. She sighed happily, then glanced at Fabian. "Do I have to put the necklace on myself?"

"No, I can do it," he said.* He walked behind her, lifted the chain from its box and unhooked it. He guided the chain to the nape of her neck, and fastened it together. She turned back to face him, tilting her chin down to gaze it her new necklace.

"Thank you," she whispered, rainbows glinting on her face and hair. She put her hands up to his face and kissed him again, giving him a short peck.

"Let's go back inside," she said, taking his hand. He opened the door for her, and Nina tugged him inside.

They were greeted by Trudy, who offered them a sugar cookie and a "Merry Christmas!" They replied "You, too" simultaneously, then blushed and continued into the living room, munching on their cookies.

"Nina! There you are!" Amber exclaimed. She jumped up from her position on one of the couches to greet her roommate. Being Amber, she was not wearing her pajamas like everyone else, but was wearing a cute black skirt with a red, green, and black checkered jacket and a red tank top. It was accompanied with checkered flats that matched her jacket and a checkered headband, completing her ensemble.

Nina hugged Amber back, then said, "Love the festive outfit, Amber."

"I know, right? Daddy got it for me and sent it a week ago. I had to wait _so_ long for it-it just came in yesterday! But thank goodness it fits, or else I would have had to send it back and wait another week!" Amber babbled. She grabbed Nina's hand and tugged her over to the couch the former had been sitting on before.

They both sat down, and Fabian sat in the chair adjacent to the couch, then began to talk soccer with Mick. Amber grabbed a present from underneath the tree, approximately the size of a shoe box and wrapped in peach paper with an extravagant magenta bow, and handed it to Nina.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't open anything yet! I want everyone to be here!" Trudy said, trying to herd all of the Anubis house students into the room.

Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, and Mara appeared. The girls claimed the other couch while Jerome squeezed in between them and Alfie sat on the arm of the couch next to Amber.

"Where's Joy?" Trudy fretted, pacing back and forth.

"Coming!" Joy called, coming into the living room, holding two presents under her arm. "Sorry, Trudy. Just finished wrapping them."

"It's alright, dear," Trudy said, patting the girl's hand. "Take a seat, anywhere."

Joy tucked the presents under the tree and sat on Mick's lap, putting her arms around his neck.

"Is Eddie here?" the housemother asked. All of the students shook their heads or gave mumbled replies of "No," or "I don't think so."

"Oh, dear," Trudy muttered. She went into the hallway, called Eddie's name, who appeared from the kitchen carrying a handful of presents.

"Here, Trudy," he said. He put them all under the tree and took a standing position between Fabian and Nina. Fabian cast him a glare, to which Nina took his hand and squeezed it gently, sending the message, _Relax._ Fabian smiled at her, then turned his attention to Trudy, who now stood in front of the tree.

"Is everyone here?" Trudy gave a head count and nodded to herself. "Alright, time to open presents!"

Everyone handed each other presents from under the tree, and laughter and merriment rang through the house. "Mara! Thank you so much!" Nina said, taking out the sparkly, silver Converse from her present.

"You're welcome, Nina," Mara said sweetly with a smile. "And thanks for my notebook, I needed a new one."

Nina nodded to her, and turned back to Amber, who she gave a designer pink purse, which was exactly what the blonde had wanted. Amber tackled Nina in a hug, almost squeezing the life out of her.

"C-Can't . . . breathe . . ." Nina choked.

"Amber, please don't kill my girlfriend," Fabian said drily, examining all of his own presents. Nina saw the one of the larger boxes was a new guitar from her.

Amber replied with a "Sorry" and loosened her grip. She let go of Nina as soon as Alfie showed her a white present with a red bow. Amber swiveled around to face him, opened the box and screamed in delight. Everyone turned to look at the two as she attacked Alfie with kisses. Nina and Fabian peered at the box, seeing a braided bracelet with only a gold star charm dangling on one end. Nothing sparkly or glamorous that Amber would like, so why was she so excited?

"I can't believe you got me a wish bracelet!" Amber exclaimed, peppering him with kisses.

Alfie looked a bit flustered, but happy nonetheless, and returned her embrace. Fabian and Nina exchanged a glance, both thinking, _What's a wish bracelet?_

Eddie walked up to Nina and handed her a gift, which she took with a smile, though Fabian hovered protectively behind her. She unwrapped it, and found a lava lamp with purple lava inside.

"Thanks Eddie, it's awesome," Nina said earnestly.

"Your welcome," he said, clearly not fooled that she absolutely loved it. "Nice necklace, by the way," he called over his shoulder as he sauntered away.

Nina flinched at the mention of the necklace, glancing down at it. She knew how Eddie felt about her, and he must have been a little annoyed that she had to fake her feelings to be happy about his gift. It gave her a pang of guilt, but she would have to think about it later, since Trudy came in with a platter of sweets.*

"Caramel apples! Take them while you can!" she chanted as everyone grabbed one from the tray.

"Apples?" Nina asked Fabian.

He put an arm around her shoulders, smiling widely. "Yeah, it's a tradition to eat caramel apples on Christmas. It was started a long time ago, and we've upheld it ever since. Besides, Trudy's apples are the best you'll ever get in England."

Nina took a bite of the apple and loved the crispness of the apple and the sweet taste of the caramel dancing on her tongue. She looked at all of the presents she received: a necklace from Fabian, a pair of shoes from Mara, a black pair of heels from Patricia, a little stuffed dog from Jerome, an "Aliens Rock" shirt from Alfie, a soccer ball from Mick, two gift certificates to two boutiques that were in town and a pink designer belt from Amber, a knitted blue scarf from Trudy, and a hat with earmuffs from Joy that came with a note.

"How'd you know I needed this?" Nina asked, looking warily at Joy.

Joy sighed, saying, "Nina, I don't want to fight this year. I've accepted that you and Fabian are dating and that I shouldn't try to get involved. And I asked Fabian what you wanted for Christmas this year, and he said this. I hope you like it." She walked off, handing more presents to everyone.

"Hey Joy." Joy turned around with a confused look at Nina. "Thank you," Nina said. Joy smiled softly, and turned back around and continued to give away presents.

All in all, it was a great Christmas to celebrate with everyone. And with Fabian's arms around her and her eating a caramel apple, Nina would not like it any other way.

* * *

><p>*: I had to take that from Princess Diaries 2, the moment was too perfect. (:<p>

*: Yes, I'm including Eddie and I wanted to add in their love triangle. Sorry, I just thought he would be a useful tool in the story.

Hope you like it, and please review!


End file.
